The Hetalia Years
by DEMONICANGEL57
Summary: The wizarding world had always throughout the times faced challenges and seen impossible things. But nothing quite as impossible as this. Join Hetalia as they face the challenges of attending wizarding school, mastering their powers and trying to save the world. All while having a normal life
1. Chapter 1

A New Prophecy Chapter 1:

The Minister of Magic Hermione Jane Granger-Weasley stood staring out of the enchanted windows in her office. For once she was glad of the display of magical prowess, she after three years in office still deemed unnecessary and had yet gotten rid of, there had been, and was still, so many other things to prioritize. Now it provided her with an escape, a way of showing that she was thinking over the problem she'd been presented without being distracted by the anxious and expecting faces of those standing in front of her desk. At long last, she turned around to face them. She'd reached her decision, but she would still need to talk and discuss with them, and the other parties she was planning to involve.

'You're sure about this? There's no way you could've been mistaken, or misinterpreted?' She also wanted to be doubly sure before she voiced her opinion, and plan. 'It wouldn't be the first time a misinterpretation drives someone to actions that ultimately prove fatal.'

'This isn't like it was with the prophecy that concerned your friend, Harry Potter, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.', assured the Leader of Department of Mysteries Mary White. She stood face to face with the Minister, flanked by two people, Senior and Junior Undersecretaries to White, Erin Roberts and Charlie Harris, respectively.

Although the identity of every employee of the Department of Mysteries, the so-called Unspeakables, was classified for security reasons, Minister Hermione Granger-Weasley, was one of the few, if not the only one knowing their identities. None the least because she was highly reliable.

'Normally, I wouldn't have told anyone about anything that goes on there, and if I were to tell anyone, I would've told him instead of you. But the situation being what it is, I felt that you should know.'

'Whom was the…', for a minute it seemed that Hermione struggled with the word to use. '…voice?'

'A centaur named Aurora.'

'A female centaur? We don't see many of them.'

'No, but she said the stars guided her to the Ministry, and by following the policy the former Minister Shacklebolt, and later you, put forth, she was allowed almost unlimited access everywhere.'

'As the species deserve.', Hermione put in.

'I'm not saying that they don't.', White put in earnestly. 'Heavens know we can never fully make amends for our misconduct towards the centaurs and other species that co-exist with us. Anyway, she came into… that room.', White was careful with being too earnest about everything concerning the Department of Mysteries. Even if she did believe the stories about how Hermione and her friends had been at the Department of Mysteries themselves. 'First, it just seemed that she realized that she'd made a wrong turn or something and was about to leave. Then, she stopped, her eyes went misty, and…'

'And she spoke.', Hermione concluded for her.

'Yes, a crystal ball was brought forward right away, and the thing was recorded, but not before she made me promise not to tell anyone.'

'But you're telling me, now.'

'Well, she'd one exception to that promise; if it came true enough for us to believe in it. Then, and only then, could I let three other people, whom she described, know the full extent of the prophecy.'

Not quite knowing how she was going to respond to this piece of information, although she'd a battle plan of sorts, she offhandedly remarked,

'Odd for a centaur to take the word of a witch or wizard she or he didn't know.'

'Ah, the thing is she didn't. My Secretaries,', here she indicated the people he'd brought with him, 'whom was present, was strongly induced to perform an Unbreakable Vow. On all three of us. And since we haven't died yet, we were right in believing you to be one of the three people.'

'You said that this wasn't like the prophecy that concerned Voldemort.', Hermione pressed on, ignoring the unwilling shudder people still had after all these years since the demise of the most dangerous Dark Wizard of any century. 'How so?'

'What I meant was that the situation was different. With that prophecy, it was only fulfilled because he,' White drew a steadying breath, 'Voldemort, acted on it irrationally. Thereby creating his own enemy, and ultimately being his own cause to his death. This prophecy, however, was fulfilled whether we wanted to or not.'

'One last thing before I lay out my plan; How can you be sure that the signs of the prophecy being fulfilled are signs and not just coincidences?'

'Not only did they happen in the same order as the prophecy said, but they also happened exactly the way it said it would. And nothing else can explain it. Believe me, we've tried.'

'I believe you, but I had to ask. Ready to hear my "Battle Plan"?'

The Leader of Department of Mysteries and her Secretaries looked at each other, giving affirmative nods to one another, before nodding to Hermione.

'However, due to the nature of this prophecy, I'm going to go a little Dumbledore; I'm not going to put all my eggs in the same basket. What I want you to do is keep an eye out for more events related to the prophecy. Report to me every occurrence, no matter how small or possibly unrelated you think it is.'

White waited to see if she would say anything more, but when she didn't, White said,

'Was that all?'

'I'll also talk to Hogwarts and see if they're willing to host the prophet "members" at the school. I hope they will; it's likely that it'll cause more problems than the Tri-Wizard Tournaments (especially the one of '94/'95) or anything else that happened during my school years there ever did. I'll also talk to the other Wizarding Schools, to see if they're willing, just in case the people appear there too. It'll be one of the things I address next March at the International Conference, in the most vague and diplomatic ways, along with the possibility of creating wizard guides, it's devastating how easily we risk breaching the International Statute of Secrecy when we go on holiday in other countries. And that was all. One more thing before you go,' she said just as White, Roberts and Harris were leaving, 'if anyone asks; you were here to request, and got granted, increased security on the doors of the Department of Mysteries. Within reason'

As White walked out of the Minister's office with her Secretaries, she heard the Minister call out to her secretary.

* * *

Though she didn't tell her everything, Professor Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress at Hogwarts, acquiesced to Hermione's request of enchanting part of a wall, the section that bordered to the ceiling, so that only someone who fit certain requirements walking past would make the words "Welcome Home" appear.

'And you're not going to tell me why you wanted it to be on the wall across from the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy? Or why you refused to consult or even allow the portrait of Professor Dumbledore to wander this corridor while we performed very complicated spells? Even if they were very complicated spells, surely you don't think he would've disturbed us, do you?', Professor McGonagall looked at the still young Minister.

'No, to all your questions. I'm sorry, Professor.', Hermione looked apologetically at the Professor, and for a moment, she looked as young as the first time McGonagall had laid eyes on her. When she was just a scared eleven-year old who so desperately tried to behave how she thought she needed to, to fit in.

'I trust your judgment, and therefore I won't ask for explanations, anymore, Hermione.'

'I'll explain further when those words show up.'

But the words weren't to show up before McGonagall had retired and Scorpius Malfoy took over the reins as a Headmaster. When they did, Hermione wasted no time coming to Hogwarts, upsetting a member of the Sacred Twenty-Eight whom had shown up discussing a monetary gift, to explain the matters.

'Ah, Madam Minister.', Scorpius greeted her, stately standing up from his seat behind the Headmaster's desk when she came stumbling out of the fireplace. Percy Weasley was also there, he'd come to renew the school brooms according to the Ministerial Broom Regulations, sitting in the chair the Headmaster had ready for every visitor. 'I didn't expect to see you so soon after my missive.'

'Well, Headmaster, this is rather serious matter. If it doesn't affect the whole wizarding community at large, I'll be very surprised.'

'Please sit down.', Scorpius said automatically, and a bit terrified, pointing to the chair he'd conjured for her. Percy was terrified too; he hadn't seen such intensity in her since the Battle of Hogwarts.

'Thank you.', she answered him equally automatic as she sat down.

'Should I leave, Hermine?', Percy asked.

'Yes, I think that for the best. It's not that I don't trust you, but some things need to be kept a secret between as few people as possible.' Percy nodded and left, then Hermine turned towards Scorpius. 'What I'm about to say can't leave this room, not even by the portraits.', she gave each one a stern look, having to stand up for a moment before she sat down again, so she could spin around in order to see them all. She was rewarded with a grim nod and a deep profound silence, then she continued. 'All the pupils whom have invoked the words "Welcome Home", they need to get their own private club, use whatever excuse you must, because those pupils, those First Years, are possessors of great magic. Yes, I know what you're going to say,', she cut him off before he could speak, 'everyone is capable of great magic if they just study hard. But it's not that kind of magic I'm speaking of, nor am I speaking of an ingrained magic like the Veelas, Leprechauns, puckwudgies, goblins or house-elves have. Nor am I referring to those with a special affinity for branches of magic, like those who are born with Legilimency. No, I'm talking about great magic, as in _explosive_ magic,', she seemed to have taken the word out of thin air, 'as in an Obscurus that can still be developed even if they've accepted that they're witches and wizards and don't try to suppress their magic. On a much bigger and more dangerous scale than Creedence Clearwater ever produced. And yet, I haven't told you all.'

There was a grave silence while Scorpius and Hermione stared at each other, both seated, across the Headmaster's desk. Finally, Scorpius had to consent to the truth he saw in her eyes.

'By Dumbledore!', was his reaction.

'No, by Merlin.', she corrected him.

* * *

There was much debate about what they should call the club, but finally Yao Wang, chosen as the spokesperson for the seventeen people whom had evoked the words, told the staff the conclusion they'd come to,

'The Hetalia Club, aru.'

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**And so, starts my Pottertalia.**** This story is more planned and thought of than my previous ones. This is also my first story to be a crossover. Originally in this story, I'd planned to have Percy as the Headmaster of the day, but I then realized that I liked where he was, so Scorpius got to try the job. The first part of this chapter is placed, as mentioned, three years after Hermione has become Minister for Magic, while the second part, and indeed the rest of this story is placed somewhere after The Next Generation (Albus Severus Potter and so on) but before their kids again start Hogwarts. I don't own Hetalia or the Wizarding World. They're owned by Hidekaz Himaruya and J.K. Rowling, respectively.**

**In the next chapter:**

'**Well,', Gilbert started, 'I've heard from the other students on the train that we've to fight against a monster. And whatever we choose as a weapon decides which House, we'll be Sorted into.'**

'**That's a lie.', Antonio said, still smiling, he was always happy. Mi hermano goes to Hogwarts, and he said we just wear a hat. And then the hat will decide which House we get Sorted into.**

'**What can you tell me about the different Houses?'**


	2. Chapter 2

First Impressions Chapter 2:

The club had existed for some years now. Every year, the First Years at Hogwarts would covertly be observed by the club members. Then, after a week, some of them, because there was always, ever since the foundation, at least one member from each House fit for the club, would be asked to come to the seventh floor. There they would be told about the club and its purpose. No one were forced to enter, but everyone asked always agreed to become new members. And such were the circumstances on the other schools whom had students like that, although they weren't in the same number as Hogwarts had. There as at Hogwarts, it was called Hetalia Club.

On the rare occasions that pupils from different schools were in the same "neighbourhood", security enchantments had to be increased even more than normal due to the extra volatile magic. And the same would probably go for the occasion in three years.

Perhaps it was fate, or some magical magnetism. Either way, most of the members had started out at Hogwarts, and all members would find themselves drawn to Hogwarts more than to other locations. And all the starting members of Hetalia were, at the present date, still attending.

* * *

Elizaveta Héderváry didn't know what she'd expected from the Hogwarts Express, but this wasn't quite it. It seemed like any old, with emphasis on old, cosy, comfortable train. She'd thought it would be more… magical! Well, the important part now was to find a place to sit, somewhere she could keep an eye out for her grandpa. Since her parents had been too busy with work, he'd taken her to Platform 9 ¾. The people whom had come to tell her about Hogwarts, and Mr. Little, had been sceptic to let her grandpa, or even her parents, know how to get to the Hogwarts Express. They had suggested a represent from the Ministry, that is, the Ministry of Magic. But her dad wasn't a diplomat for nothing. Besides, her grandpa was one of the most stubborn people of the world.

After passing three compartments, where the first was full, the second not providing a good enough angle, and the third with a snooty looking boy in it, she finally came to a compartment that seemed ok. In it was three boys. A blonde boy whose hair waved perfectly down to his shoulders; a brunette who somehow radiated sunshine; and the third boy whom had silver white hair and looked delightfully wild. All three of them, like her, were already in their school uniforms. Elizaveta saw available seats, but she wanted to be sure that they were free. She poked her head in.

'Hi, can I sit here?' She asked. Immediately all three boys looked towards her. They had curious but friendly faces, and all seemed okay.

'Of course!' The brunette chirped excitedly, and the other two nodded, and Elizaveta were relieved that she didn't have to look further. Like all the other compartments, it had three seats facing each other. As Elizaveta sat down in the seat near the window facing the direction in which she'd arrived on the platform, he continued babblingly. 'My name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. These are mi amigos Francis Bonnefoy,' he pointed to the blonde, 'and Gilbert Beilschmidt.', he pointed to the silver haired one. 'What is your nombre?'

'If by "nombre" you mean name, then it's Elizaveta Héderváry.'

'But that's a girl's name.' Gilbert exclaimed.

'Well, I am a girl. What did you think?' Fully knowing what he'd thought; Elizaveta was aware that her looks were rather boyish. She'd after all inherited them from her grandpa; except for her colouring and eyes.

Before Gilbert had a chance to reply, she was waving her hand and directing all her attention to someone on the platform. She was waving with such animation and joy that she was glowing.

He liked that. It was awe…

No, not that word. But close. Und her hair was beautiful. He had thought that the minute she walked in.

Before anyone could say another word, the clock struck eleven and the train started moving.

Gilbert could have sworn he heard his grandfather shout out last-minute reminders and knew that Francis and Antonio would probably say the same thing about their families.

'Do you have any siblings already on Hogwarts?' Antonio, always eager to start a conversation, to avoid awkward silences, asked Elizaveta.

'No, I'm an only child.' She answered, and then after a beat, she continued. 'I'm Muggle born.' She looked so scared to be admitting it out loud, that Gilbert couldn't help smiling a little.

'So, what? Lots of people at Hogwarts are Muggle born.' He told her and smiled wider when she smiled out of relief.

'And if you have any questions, señorita, don't hesitate to ask.' Antonio, always happily eager to be helpful, nervously supplied.

'Well, I was wondering how the House-system work.'

'Well, you get Sorted into one of four houses; Rawenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin or Gryffindor.'

'But how does the sorting work?' Elizaveta asked.

'Well,', Gilbert started, 'I've heard from the other students on the train that we've to fight against a monster. And whatever we choose as weapon decides which House, we'll be Sorted into.'

'That's a lie.' Antonio said, still smiling, he was always happy (and, often, nervous too). 'Mi hermano goes to Hogwarts, and he said we just wear a hat. And then the hat will decide which House we get Sorted into.'

'What can you tell me about the different Houses?'

'First; Hufflepuff is where people that are loyal and friend to all come.' Antonio started.

'Second; Ravenclaw is for the people that are different kinds of clever.' Francis continued.

'Third; Slytherin is for people that are cunning and resourceful.' Gilbert concluded.

'What about Gryffindor?'

'Gryffindor is the place where supposedly all these brave people go to.' Gilbert replied dismissively.

* * *

For the rest of the train ride, the four of them talked. They were so absorbed in their talking that they dismissed the trolley lady, but luckily Francis had a packed lunch that was simply divine. Elizaveta got to know that all three boys had younger siblings, Gilbert being the only one whom had a younger _brother_. Antonio, however, was the only one with an _older_ brother. She also learned that they, like her, had a relative that were a Diplomat. But she was the only one whom who's relative was a _Muggle_ diplomat. She was also the only one of the four that had Muggle relatives in her immediate family. The three others were what was called pureblood. To be honest, it was the most stupid word for a definition that Elizaveta had ever heard.

As she was learning about them, Gilbert, whom was being very attentive to her, was learning about her; she was more confident than Antonio, whom was always nervous, but unlike Francis, she seemed more apprehensive. Elizaveta, on the other hand, found Gilbert cocky and confident. And friendly. But she thought the last, of them all.

Their talking was cut short, however, as the train slowed down.

They had arrived.

Hogwarts next.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia or the Wizarding World. They're owned by Hidekaz Himaruya and J.K. Rowling, respectively.**

**Translation:**

**Mi ****hermano**** (Spanish) = my brother**

**In the next chapter:**

'**Come on!' Francis told them. 'Or else there won't be any room left for us.'**

'**I doubt that, amigo.' Antonio said, but like the rest, followed him anyway.**

**So, they ended up in the same boat. Which was fine with them. It wasn't long before all the First Years sat in the boats. Then they were off. Halfway through to the castle they could see up ahead, Elizaveta was yanked out.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hogwarts next Chapter 3:

'First-Years over here!' A booming voice called out. It belonged to a man whom was hard to miss as he was towering over everyone else by several meters, give or take.

Elizaveta and her new friends hurried over to him.

'Wait! What about our luggage?' Elizaveta stopped them in their tracks.

'Don't worry love.' A voice came from behind her, belonging to an elegant boy, approx. twelve yrs, wearing robes that had green linings. The only thing that ruined his immaculate appearance, were his thick eyebrows. Although, they were nicely accentuated with a piercing, that gleamed in the light from the lanterns of the train and the station, in each eyebrow. It was too dark to see his eyes. 'It will be brought to the school and will arrive before you do. Normally, you would've heard an announcement, but someone,', he glared into the train, 'messed the speaker system up.'

So, reassured, Elizaveta and her friends continued to the tall man, whom told them,

'You alright, First-Years?' When they only shrugged or murmured in what could be taken as an agreement, he continued. 'Okay, my name's Hagrid, and you're going to be sitting four and four in these boats.'

'Why are you standing so straight?' Gilbert asked as they moved towards the boats that Hagrid had shown them, in a voice that made one of the people already sitting in one of the boats turn around.

It was the snooty looking boy from the train.

Elizaveta didn't notice him as she explained herself to Gil.

'I find that standing up straight helps my posture, breathing and back. Besides, I'm used to it.'

'Come on!' Francis told them. 'Or else, there won't be any room left for us.'

'I doubt that, amigo.' Antonio said, but like the rest, followed him anyway.

So, they ended up in the same boat. Which was fine with them. It wasn't long before all the First Years sat in the boats. Then they were off. Halfway through to the castle they could see up ahead, Elizaveta was yanked out.

There was panic among the First Years, before Hagrid's voice boomed out,

'It's okay!' He shouted, loud enough for everyone to hear him. 'Everyone who falls into the lake, always come back into the boats! Usually.', he added in an undertone.

That calmed everyone down, except for Gilbert, whom couldn't explain, not even to himself, why he was so anxious. When there was no sign of Elizaveta on the surface, Francis and Antonio also started to get anxious. Gilbert was still worst; he had to be restrained from jumping out and swimming in the lake himself; even if they all three knew from experience that he was the better swimmer of the three.

It was just something unsettling about the Great Lake.

All three, while two of them still held Gilbert back, leaned slowly and precariously over the ledge, on the side that she'd fallen out of, trying to find her.

They could not find her.

* * *

Elizaveta broke through the surface on the other side of the boat, and hauled herself in.

'Hey guys!' She said, startling them. 'That was fun!'

'How the hell did you manage that?'

'I swam under the boat.'

'But you said you were Hungarian!'

'We do have lakes in Hungary!' She said calmly and evenly but affronted, with a pout. 'Besides, I've been living on an island almost all my life, learning to swim was part of my Muggle school curriculum.'

'You okay?!' Hagrid shouted back to them.

'Just peachy!'

'Shouldn't we rub her?' Antonio asked nervously, slowly returning to his happy self.

'What?!' The three others looked at him incredulously.

'To dry her up, so that she won't catch pneumonia.' he explained, giving a shaky smile.

'There's not much we can rub her with; we don't have any towels or anything.' Francis pointed out.

'They probably have some at the castle.' Gilbert commented. 'We'll just have to wait 'till then.'

* * *

By the time they arrived at the castle, Elizaveta's clothes were starting to damp. Although neither the evening nor the castle was that warm. It was a rather chilly evening, as a matter of fact, even for a Scottish September evening.

Inside, they were met with an old man leaning heavily on a cane, sporting an enormous walrus-like moustache, which were whiter than silver in colour, wrinkles all over the parts of his body one could see, as evident on his bald head where the wrinkles were so bad, they almost looked like hair. But beyond that, there were no signs of his age; his eyes were as prominent and shiny as if they belonged to a man at least ninety years younger than him.

'Good evening, Professor Slughorn.', Hagrid said. 'I didn't expect to see you so soon.'

'I'll take them from you now, Professor Hagrid.', the old man, standing just inside of the castle's gates, said. 'The other teachers are waiting for you in the Great Hall.'

'You're a Professor?' Gilbert asked, only to immediately be punched in the arm by Elizaveta.

'Yes,', Hagrid said, showing no indication that he had taken offense, 'but you won't have me before Third Year, if you choose Care for Magical Creatures. But I must be on my way now.'

As soon as Mr. Hagrid, _Professor_ Hagrid, had left, Professor Slughorn turned towards the children.

'I'm going to take you to a room near the Great Hall, which is where you'll be Sorted into the four Houses we have here. These Houses will be like family while you're staying here at Hogwarts. You, and everyone in your House are responsible for the accumulation of points. You answer correctly in class, you get points, you perform a great feat, in class or otherwise, you get points. You disrupt class, you lose points, you break the rules, you lose points. How many you lose, or gain is up to the teacher in question. At the end of the Year, the results of the different Houses' points will be announced, and the House with the most points will win the House Cup; a most prestigious achievement. But before the Sorting, you're going to have to wait in the room I mentioned, alone, while we prepare the Sorting. Inside the Great Hall, when you get there, you'll be told about the Sorting, and how it's done. But what's happened to you?', he suddenly asked when he noticed that Elizaveta was wringing, or trying to wring out her hair, it was always the hardest to get dry.

'Oh, I fell into the lake.'

'More like yanked.', Francis corrected.

'Are you okay?', Professor Slughorn asked concerned. It wasn't uncommon for First Years to be a little shaken after having been yanked out by one of the residents of the lake. Even if they did get rescued by the giant squid, Hagrid, one of the other First-Years, managed to swim ashore themselves, or got up in the boats by themselves.

'Oh, I'm topping, Professor. Just trying to dry my hair, that's all.'

'You see, miss Elizaveta here,', Gilbert said almost joyfully, he still hadn't forgotten how terrified he'd been, the few moments she was in the lake, 'decided to take a swim.'

'I swam under the boat, and hauled myself in.', Elizaveta explained when she saw Professor Slughorn stare at her.

Shaking his head, he led them to the room he had been talking about, where he told them to stand in lines of twos and wait until he came back for them.

* * *

While they waited outside the door, Francis and Antonio in front of her, and herself standing with Gilbert, Elizaveta was jostled by someone behind her.

'Apologies, it was an accident.' A polite voice with a slight accent told her.

Turning around, Elizaveta saw the same snooty looking boy she recognized from the train. Years of diplomatic training she'd never really cared for before set in, as she said,

'It is quite alright, apology accepted.', without any hint of anything but sincerity. Hope against hope that that was the end of it, and she could turn back around, was squashed when the snooty looking boy reached out his hand,

'I'm Roderich Edelstein, and you are?'

Not wanting to be rude, at least until she got to know the school better, she shook his hand.

'Elizaveta Héderváry.'

'Héderváry? That sounds familiar. Is your father perchance the Hungarian Muggle Diplomat?'

'He is.', she responded while wondering how she could finish this as quickly as possible without being impolite.

Luckily, the ghosts helped her.

They came gliding, twenty or so, through the walls. Clearly in an animated, although they were ghosts, discussion.

'Is not the new school year a time for forgiveness, friends? Should we not show magnitude?', a round monk told the others.

'Every year you plead the same cause,', a man clad in what looked like royal court clothes told him 'and every year the answer is the same. No, we cannot allow Peeves to join us in the opening Feast. Such is my answer, and I believe our esteemed colleagues would agree with me.' The last he aimed at the other ghosts whom all nodded gravely.

'He is a nuisance.', added a ghost with ghostly dark blood stains on his ghostly clothes.

The monk opened his mouth, probably to come with one more argument for his cause, but then he spotted the First Years.

'What-ho! New students! Are you excited about being Sorted? I hope to see you in my House, Hufflepuff!'

'Perhaps you could tell us more about the Houses, and what happens after we get Sorted?', Francis said, with one eye at Elizaveta. He was probably thinking that she, as a Muggle born, needed reassurance that ghosts were okay, and that would be best effective if they were helpful and friendly.

He needn't to worry; like all the magical things (though they were not that many) she'd seen, Elizaveta found the ghosts fascinating.

Despite this, or because of this, she didn't stop them from talking.

'French', muttered one of the few female ghosts loudly and slightly depreciatory.

Even with comments like that.

What little smile had been on Francis' face, quickly disappeared, but Gilbert cut in and said,

'Yeah, but he's still somewhat okay. So, can you just tell us about the Houses and stuff?' Although Gilbert was pleased that the ghosts had turned up because it meant that Roderich was being ignored by Elizaveta, he didn't like them being mean to one of his friends.

Despite Gilbert's reassurance, the ghosts gave Francis doubtful looks, but responded to their query anyway.

'As to the Sorting itself, since you'll be instructed once you arrive in the Great Hall, we cannot tell you much about it. But as to the Houses, we'll give you the briefest and informative idea as we can manage, given the time restraint we've on us.'

The time restraint was so severe, that that was all they'd time to say, before Professor Slughorn came for them, rubbing his back, and walking with an almost undetectable limp. He led them through a set of doors into a great room where the first thing they saw was a table filled with adults dressed almost in the same manner as him. Walking alongside it, they saw four other tables facing that table. These four tables were filled with students staring at them. It was difficult, on the border of impossible, not to squirm under the curious but enquiring eyes of their soon-to-be schoolmates.

Francis, Antonio and Gilbert would've walked straight into the persons in front of them if Elizaveta hadn't dragged them back with incredible strength when she discovered that Professor Slughorn had abruptly halted the procession (it almost looked like he'd stumbled, poor man).

Unfortunately, the same thing couldn't be said about the two boys, Edelstein and one other with short-cropped blond hair, standing behind her and Gilbert, whom stumbled into them and would've made them stumble too, if Elizaveta hadn't stood as firm as she did.

'Thanks', the three (Francis, Antonio and Gilbert) whispered simultaneously to her.

She was about to whisper "you're welcome" back, when she discovered the ceiling.

It was a true picture of the sky outside, complete with the twinkling stars and moving clouds. She gaped at it, but quickly reverted her attention from the magnificent view when Professor Slughorn, well supported by a younger, more rugged person, also dressed in teacher robes, started to talk.

'The Sorting will happen thus; I'll read out your names one by one, and when I call out your name, you'll come up here, and get the Sorting Hat put on you.', here he pointed to where a three-legged chair stood. On that three-legged chair was an old pointed hat with a rift near its brim. 'It will then say which House you belong to. Once you've been told which House you belong to, you give back the Hat and go to that House. The Gryffindors go to the Table that's underneath the banner with a lion on a scarlet background. The Hufflepuffs go to the Table that's underneath the banner with a badger on a yellow background. The Ravenclaws go to the Table that's underneath the banner with a raven on a blue background. And the Slytherins go to the Table that's underneath the banner with a snake on a green background. Sit anywhere you like at your chosen Table.' Then he went quiet, and as if the Sorting Hat had been waiting for this the rift opened and,

Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin,

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folks use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!

Now let the Sorting begin!', Professor Slughorn finished with remarkable gusto and strength in voice.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**The Sorting Hat song is taken from Harry Potter and The Philosopher's Stone, of which all rights belong to J.K. Rowling. As does the Wizarding World. Hetalia Axis Powers, and all rights regarding it, belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**

**Beyond that, all rights belong to me.**

**You may not have noticed, but I've Professor Horace Slughorn with me in this fanfiction. But don't worry; he's going to get his well-deserved retirement soon. I think I'll have a female professor in Potions after him. Any suggestions to her name? Or to improvements in language on this story?  
**

**In the next chapter:**

**If Elizaveta had thought that seeing other people being Sorted would help her nervousness, she was dead wrong. Still shaking inside, but calm on the outside, she went up. Concentrating on walking like she was balancing on the ledge on the balcony of her family's summer house back in Hungary, she slowly walked to the platform, where Professor Slughorn stood, smiling down at her. Taking step by step, she soon stood in front of the stool everyone to be Sorted sat on. Turning around, she realized, by reaching her hands behind her, that she needed to make at least one more step before she could sit. She did. She sat on the stool. The hat was lowered on to her head. Luckily, for her nerves, the Sorting didn't take long. Three seconds later, it shouted,**

**Additional note:**

**I want to express my deepest gratitude towards all those who follow my story, me, or just read my stories. Thank you! You warm my heart**


	4. Chapter 4

The Sorting Chapter 4:

Liz gulped. Even knowing what was going to happen, she was still nervous, and a little scared. Professor Slughorn read the first name,

'Araya, Metkel!'

Being the first he was basically setting the standards for the rest of them. He was a stumbling little black-haired boy with calm brown eyes whom still seemed at home within these walls. He became the first,

'Slytherin!'

While,

'Assemani, Liliane!'

Refusing to meet anyone's eyes, bowing her head so only her brown hair was visible (her hands lost somewhere in her big sleeves) became after two long minutes the first,

'Hufflepuff!'

Then there were two more names (both Sorted in Slytherin) before,

'Beilschmidt, Gilbert!'

Gilbert walked up with a cocky confidence that Liz couldn't help but to admire. He got the hat on top of his head, and right away,

'Slytherin!'

Professor Slughorn took the hat back, almost stunned with how fast it had taken before Gilbert got Sorted.

'Bonnefoy, Francis!'

As Francis walked up, he shot smiles and winks to the tables he passed. Which made more than one girl giggle, and other girls (and boys!) blush. The hat had barely covered his golden locks when it shouted, proclaiming him as the first,

'Ravenclaw!'

With a flourish, Francis gave back the hat to an unprepared Professor Slughorn, but luckily the assistant(?) took it.

'Carriedo, Antonio Fernandez!'

Antonio, whom hadn't stopped smiling since he stepped into one of the boats, except for that brief period with the lake creature, walked bouncingly up to the platform. His ears weren't even covered when,

'Hufflepuff!'

Antonio was halfway to the Hufflepuff table, when he realized that he still had the Sorting Hat on. Still smiling, and laughing along with everyone else, and not in an awkward way either, it was as if the Sorting had given him courage, he ran back, and handed the hat back.

Not everyone took the Sorting in stride, though.

'Croasdell, Yvonne!'

For example, was shaking like a leaf from her coffee brown her to her toes, her big green eyes half-closed, until,

'Hufflepuff!'

Dawlish, Stephenie was also Sorted in Hufflepuff, and immediately wedged her way next to Antonio. Staring at him with worship in her eyes.

Dingle, Riley was the next one to be called upon, and she was Sorted in Ravenclaw, where she hardly dared to look at Francis, whom she was sitting across from; she just stared down at the table, blushing.

'Dorji, Kharma!'

Was the most wide-eyed of them all as he walked towards the Sorting Hat, his grey hair swaying uncertainly. He almost didn't hear,

'Hufflepuff!'

Gryffindor didn't get anyone before,

'Edelstein, Roderich!'

'Gryffindor!'

Someone in the crowd mumbled that "of course, Gryffindor is going to have a black-haired boy with glasses". The only thing that had been missing was green eyes; Roderich had violet ones.

Three more people, Kate Eriksen, Angela Franzen, and Lucinda Grant were Sorted, all in Ravenclaw, all crowding Francis.

Gregson, Rachel was placed in Slytherin. Looking extremely haughty as she sat down at the table, rather too close to Gilbert in Elizaveta's opinion (when she later thought of it).

As the girl before her walked off, all Elizaveta could think off, was how confident Gilbert, whom she hadn't taken her eyes off, had seemed when it had been his turn. She herself was shaking inside.

'Héderváry, Elizaveta!' It was her turn.

If Elizaveta had thought that seeing other people being Sorted would help her nervousness, she was dead wrong. Still shaking inside, but calm on the outside, she went up. Concentrating on walking like she was balancing on the ledge on the balcony of her family's summer house back home in Hungary, she slowly walked to the platform, where Professor Slughorn stood, smiling down at her. Taking step by step, she soon stood in front of the stool everyone to be Sorted sat on. Turning around, she realized, by reaching her hands behind her, that she needed to make at least one more step before she could sit. She did. She sat on the stool. The hat was lowered on to her head. Luckily, for her nerves, the Sorting didn't take long. Three seconds later, it shouted,

'Gryffindor!'

Gryffindor. Not the House that Gilbert had been Sorted in. Nor the House that Francis had been Sorted in. Nor the House that Antonio had been Sorted in.

No, she had been Sorted in the House that that other boy, Roderich Edelstein, had been Sorted in. As the polite applause that followed everyone whom got Sorted roared out, and she was reminded, repeatedly, to give the hat back and leave for her chosen House, she cast an apologetic glance over to where Gilbert sat at the Slytherin table.

The Sorting went almost in a blur for her now, though she did register on a subconscious level more people being Sorted,

'Jacinto, Jorge!' Whom it took three minutes before he was Sorted in,

'Gryffindor!'

'Jousse, Ian!' Biting his lip before,

'Slytherin!'

'Korkpov, Artus!' Relaxed and lounging, it took two minutes before,

'Ravenclaw!'

'Maurer, René!' Was the first to be the last to be Sorted into a House,

'Gryffindor!'

'Shafiq, Abdullah!' Smoothed down his hair after being Sorted in,

'Slytherin!'

'Stanley, Monde!' Tapped his legs before,

'Ravenclaw!'

'Sylvan, José Luis!' He became the last,

'Ravenclaw!'

'Werner, Anita!' Looking a little sickly, got Sorted as the last,

'Hufflepuff!'

And lastly,

'Zwingli, Basch!'

Being Sorted in,

'Slytherin!'

The Sorting had commenced, but before the Feast could start, the woman the new students thought was the Headmistress rose from her seat at the centre of the front table.

'I welcome all new students to Hogwarts, she said in a pompous voice that still managed to be dignified, and to the returning ones; hello again. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm your Deputy Headmistress Lucy Weasley, acting this year as your Headmistress, and as such you will refer to me as "Headmistress Weasley" or "Headmistress" for the duration of this year. I'm sure you're all famished, but before the Feast can start, I've got some information to you all, as I firmly believe you will be more attentive when you don't have delicious food to distract you. Firstly, no matter how tempting it may be to be tough and show off, you're not allowed to enter the Forbidden Forest, unless accompanied by a teacher or as part of a punishment. Secondly, no snowball fights indoors, yes, I know we're months away from snow, but still. Thirdly, Mrs. Brown has asked me to inform you that there is in fact sensors alerting her every time one of the students try to break in to her office where she keeps all the records of the lawbreakers, items she has confiscated and items she has found across the School grounds. Yes, I'm aware that the previous custodian, Mr. Filch, didn't have that kind of alarm, but seeing how he died two years ago, may he rest in peace (at this many of the older students looked dubious and even disgusted), it's about time you accept that there's a new change concerning the custodian's office's security. Fourthly, she would also like me to inform you that the new and extended list of items that are illegal have been posted on the wall outside her office door. Feel free to look it over. Fifthly, for the first four weeks, the Seventh Floor is off-limits to everyone not having a class on that floor, except for Thursday in a week's time, when no one, unless duly asked to, is permitted on that floor, other than to walk pass it on the way up to Eight Floor and beyond, or on the way down to Sixth Floor and beyond. Sixthly, leave members of the club of which you're not belonging to alone. And lastly, don't underestimate the teachers and staff; we're a lot tougher and smarter than we look.' She let it all sink in before continuing, 'That said, enjoy the Feast!'

**Author's notes:**

**Oh, Elizaveta, you have no idea how nice you're going to think he is.**

**In the next chapter:**

**'So, we'll receive our schedule here tomorrow?', Elizaveta looked at the girl whom she still didn't know the name of, it had completely slipped her mind to ask.**

**'Yes, it's standard procedure. I would recommend that you just hurry towards wherever your first period class is going to be, and not study the whole schedule. It can take some time to get to class from here, depending on which class you're having. And most teachers are strict about appearance in class, even if it's your first day.'**

**[...]**

**'My name is Irina Vlad.'**

**[...]**

**As Elizaveta turned back to Irina, the metal on her wrists clang against the table.**


	5. Chapter 5

A Few Details Chapter 5:

'Why did you look so disappointed?' A girl with long, almost wavy, strawberry blond hair, asked Héderváry whom she was sitting next to. The reason for Héderváry taking that seat was obvious to the strawberry headed girl; Héderváry wanted to look at the Slytherin table. That boy, Beilschmidt, like Héderváry, sat at the edge of the table, near the Teachers Table. Which was the only way they could watch each other, as their Tables were on the opposite sides of the room.

Although, as Elizaveta hoped, it would be allowed for people to sit at the Tables of each other's Houses, otherwise sitting like this for the rest of the year, for all the seven years, would be rather awkward; leaning precariously to the edge to get a glimpse of only one of her friends.

'Normally,', the strawberry blond continued, 'people are thrilled to get Sorted in Gryffindor. Unless they've got family in other Houses. But you seem more like an only child. And even those students whom have never heard of Hogwarts, before they got their letter, seem to prefer Gryffindor. So, why did you look so disappointed?'

'All my friends got Sorted into different Houses. And I don't know anyone else here.', she answered.

'But you can get to know more people. Get more friends.', the girl, whom Elizaveta now realized also had red eyes, just like Gilbert. No, not _exactly_ like his, but they were red too. Gilberts were more crimson, while this girl's eyes had a blood colour.

'Yes, indeed. And you can start with your own House. Perhaps even now, at this very table?', the snooty voice, Elizaveta had started to recognize as Edelstein's, said three seats away from her.

'Hm, yeah, sure.', she answered distractedly. She was more interested in looking at Gilbert, whom at that moment had decided to make faces, maybe to comfort, maybe just because he wanted to, but he was directing them at her, that was for certain.

She smiled.

* * *

'So, we'll receive our schedule here tomorrow?', Elizaveta looked at the girl, whom she still didn't know the name of, it had completely slipped her mind to ask.

'Yes, it's standard procedure. I would recommend that you just hurry towards wherever your first period class is going to be, and not study the whole schedule. It can take some time to get to class from here, depending on which class you're having. And most teachers are strict about appearance in class, even if it's your first day.'

'Pardon me, may I enquire after your name?', Edelstein put in, leaning over to the two girls, but directing his question to the strawberry blonde one, looking her directly in the eyes. Violet on red.

She blushed prettily, but unnoticed by him, and answered,

'My name is Irina Vlad.'

'Now, my question is; may you tell us how we can get to know where to go for our classes?'

'Well, normally you can just ask one of the older students, though I regret to say that many of them enjoy giving the wrong directions, just for fun.' She cast a glance towards the Slytherin table, her eyes narrowing in slight elegant contempt.

Edelstein and Elizaveta followed her gaze, she was looking at a group of boys; all with the same facial features, especially their eyebrows, but with different hair colours.

'Like them?' Elizaveta curiously asked, pointing towards what was obviously a band of four brothers talking merrily with each other.

'All, except the one not talking to the others; you know the one whom is trying to pretend that they aren't there.'

Elizaveta didn't know whom she meant at first; but then she spotted the fifth brother. He was sitting almost at the other end of the table, with his back to her, she could barely catch a glimpse of his big, bushy eyebrows, talking to one of her fellow First Years, the one whom had been last to be Sorted; Zwingli.

'But that still doesn't say how we know where to go for our classes', Edelstein commented.

As Elizaveta turned back to Irina, the metal on her wrists clang against the table.

Irina was momentarily distracted from the task of helping two First Years.

'What was that?'

'Oh, that's just my metal bracelets.'

'Your metal bracelets?'

Irina stared at her incredulously; the matter-of-fact tone Elizaveta had used had struck her as very odd.

'Isn't that normal?', she asked in a small voice; she didn't want the others at the table to hear her, and she'd a feeling that she wasn't going to like Irina's answer.

'No, not at all.', Irina said a little loudly, confirming her suspicions. 'Why are you wearing them?', she continued politely, quietly and almost discreetly, as if she'd realized that Elizaveta didn't want too much attention on her, and that she'd been, somewhat, rude.

'One of the Ministry people told me that I'd to wear these when attending Hogwarts. He told me to just wear my robes over them, and that I could only take them off before going to bed.', she explained.

'And you did not think it odd?', Edelstein asked her, his voice grating on Elizaveta's nerves; he was interfering with something that was none of his business!

'No, because I come from a Muggle background, that I'm sure is a far cry from your fascinating **magical** background, and therefore I believed a Ministry person, whom was actually instructed to inform me of Hogwarts, and that I'm a witch, when he told me that I should wear the metal bracelets, as it didn't seem weirder than being told that I was a witch and could do magic.'

Roderich looked suitably chastised by this statement, and so Elizaveta turned back towards Irina whom hastened to smooth out the frowning, disapproving expression she'd had on her face.

'So, how do we know how to get to the different classes?', Elizaveta continued, wanting to get back on track.

'Well, you either ask one of the ghosts, Prefects, Head Boys or Girls, teachers, portraits, or you can ask me tomorrow.'

'How early do we have to get up?', Elizaveta asked.

'Well, breakfast starts at 7.30 a.m., and we get the timetables at breakfast, so around then.'

Elizaveta groaned at the idea of waking up that early.

'Will we have to attend classes that early, every day?'

'It's rare that your first Class is any later than 9 or 10 a.m.'

'How many Subjects do we got?'

'For the first two years; seven. Though First Years got Flying as well.'

'Flying?'

'It's when you learn how to fly a broom.'

While Elizaveta asked questions (after getting an earful, Roderich didn't ask any more questions than his first three) and ate, she surprisingly felt that she was getting drowsy.

The Feast was soon over, and further down the table a tall, well taller than them, girl with straight, thick brown hair and a flower carelessly put in it, stood up, shouting,

'First-Years! This way! Follow me!', which was echoed down all four tables by various people.

When Elizaveta got to that girl, she saw that that girl wasn't the only one waiting to lead the way. There was another one there too, a boy. So, that made a boy and a girl, both with a "P" on their chests, to show her and the other First-Year Gryffindors the way.

Just before the different Houses split ways, Elizaveta fluttered over to Gilbert.

'I'll see you tomorrow?'

'Don't forget us, Mademoiselle!', Francis shouted from his spot among the Ravenclaw First Years, pointing to him and Antonio.

'I meant the three of you!', she shouted back. She hadn't. 'I hadn't forgotten about you!' She had.

'You'll see the three of us tomorrow.', Gilbert said. 'Breakfast?'

'Yeah, I'll try to make it.', Elizaveta said as she hurried back to her fellow First Years and Gryffindors, stifling a yawn as she did so. Weird, she usually didn't get sleepy before eleven at the earliest. She was so sleepy that she hardly noticed that the staircases were moving, she didn't even notice the movement of the one underneath her.

Her last conscious thought before she drifted to sleep, was that Gilbert seemed like a nice guy.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**Oh, Elizaveta, you have no idea how nice you're going to think he is.**

**In the next chapter:**

**Elizaveta might've been too exhausted by the day's events and done sleepy by the good food to have noticed the Gryffindor Common Room, but Jorge wasn't.**


	6. Chapter 6

Gryffindor Common Room Chapter 6:

Elizaveta might've been too exhausted by the day's events and done sleepy by the good food to have noticed the Gryffindor Common Room, but Jorge wasn't.

At the end of a long corridor, after having walked up a great many staircases (some of which moved) was a portrait. The portrait, like the rest of the portraits at Hogwarts, and indeed, in the Wizarding World, was a moving one, and it was the portrait of a portly woman. To that portrait they went, and there they stopped. Jorge could see that the woman's lips moved, but he was too far away to hear what she said, as he'd lagged. He joined the others in time to hear the male Prefect say,

'Draco corde!'

The woman nodded regally, and to Jorge's great amazement, the portrait swung open revealing a hole in the wall.

They scrambled through it, or in Elizaveta's case, jumped sleepily, and was soon standing in a circular large room.

'Now if you would all just pay attention this way…', the male Perfect started to say before it became abruptly clear that no one was listening to him. They were all staring awestruck at the Common Room they were finding themselves in. It was a round room which were full of armchairs that looked rather squashy, some sofas, a great fireplace with a few "G" banners hanging from the mantle and a tapestry of a lion, overall; rather cosy.

The female Prefect then took two fingers into her mouth and whistled loudly.

'Oi! Listen up you!'

'Thank you, Wang. My name's Danilo Mortensen, this is Mei Wang, whom you will refer to as Wang. We're your Prefects this year. The boys' dormitory is up to the right, the girls' up to the left. You'll find bathrooms connected to your respected dormitories and your dormitory is marked with a plaque over the door stating, "First-Year".

So up a spiral staircase they went, and into another round room with five beds of the four-posters kind which were hung with deep-red velvet curtains, their trunks already having been brought up.

Jorge didn't go to sleep right away.

He lay sleepily awake and thought about the train ride here, the Sorting, the Common Room, the dorm room with the beds and would tomorrow bring ...

And with these thoughts swimming in his mind, he fell asleep.

**Author's notes:**

**Draco corde = dragon heart (latin)**

**Now I can't remember if there ever was said anything about bathrooms within the Gryffindor Tower, but seeing as how people would've to break curfew in the middle of the night if they needed a potty break at that time, I think it's only reasonable to assume that there's a bathroom or two there.**

**In the next chapter:**

**Other students noticed the Common Rooms of the other Houses.**

**Down in the basement it was Antonio whom had been abuzz with nervous energy ever since he'd been Sorted into Hufflepuff.**

**[...]**

**The last comment was met with laughter and an agreeing murmur.**

**Before he went upstairs, Antonio caught a glimpse of the portrait hanging over the wooden mantelpiece;**


	7. Chapter 7

Hufflepuff Common Room Chapter 7:

Other students noticed the Common Rooms of the other Houses.

Down in the basement it was Antonio whom had been abuzz with nervous energy ever since he'd been Sorted into Hufflepuff. This energy had kept him awake and alert as he and the rest of the First Years of his House was led down a staircase after staircase, until they passed a painting of a fruit basket and stopped in front of barrels stacked against a wall. The female Prefect looked at the male Prefect but seeing how he was sleeping against the opposite wall, she sighed, shook her head and stepped towards one of the barrels. Tapping a rhythm Antonio immediately memorized, the barrel opened.

The female Prefect went crawling inside the opening, and the First Years, shepherded by a sudden awoke male Prefect, followed in a passageway that ascended and, Antonio thought, had the same feel to them as the fields of home.

They continued walking until they came to a round, low-ceilinged room decorated in yellow and black, which was rather cosy. There, the female Prefect twirled around, and started talking.

'Welcome to the Hufflepuff Common Room! I'm your Prefect Seraphina Fawley, daughter of Professor Brigid Fawley of Transfiguration and sister of the Fawley that was Head Girl of the Gryffindors six years back and the Fawley that is now the current Head Boy of the Slytherins. But enough about me! I'm sure my fellow Prefect here, Herakles Karpusi, is more than eager to share with you everything you need to know about the Hufflepuff Common Room. Aren't you, Herakles?', she smiled sweetly towards the boy that had hurried towards her side when she started on her speech.

Herakles had always hated that smile.

'Of course, I will, Fawley.', he said. 'It's my duty as a Prefect, after all.'

_Ha!_ Fawley thought, _let us see how you'll handle this one_. Fawley had been annoyed at Karpusi ever since First-Year when he'd earned Hufflepuff 200 points the day before he'd joined Hetalia. And he'd gone through the rest of his Hogwarts career gathering points and being brilliant. That was something she could've forgiven, but he'd managed all that he'd managed while being … unenergetic! Like he just slept his way through life and landed on his feet like a cat.

'The boys' dormitories are through the cubby hole to the right, while the girls' are through the left one. It says "First-Year" above the entrance to where you're supposed to sleep. All beds are equally good, so there's no point in arguing about whom gets which. Whenever you're available you can sit here in the common room, where you'll get tickled by these lovely plants and occasionally see feet walking past the windows near the ceiling. The password to get in never changes; tap the right barrel to the rhythm of "Helga Hufflepuff". Any other questions you're free to ask us, we'll be available to answer them, but right now you just want to sleep, right?'

The last comment was met with a laugh and an agreeing murmur.

Before he went upstairs, Antonio caught a glimpse of the portrait hanging over the wooden mantelpiece; it was a round, curvy woman whom was toasting them with a tiny, two-handled cup.

* * *

With the aforementioned energy, Antonio thought he would never fall asleep.

But, surrounded by the comforting fragrance that permeated the Hufflepuff dorms, he fell asleep the minute he laid his head on his pillow.

**Author's notes:**

**In the next chapter:**

**Looking around everyone else, Francis saw a bronze eagle head-shaped door knocker attached to the door.**

**The Wizarding World belong to J.K. Rowling, Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himuraya and this story, which would've been posted sooner hadn't my computer decided to break down a little (I got it fixed now), belongs to me.**

**Comments, especially if they contain suggestions for names for a female Potions Professor, are appreciated**


	8. Chapter 8

Ravenclaw Common Room Chapter 8:

Francis would probably have noticed which corners they turned, which staircases they went up, not to mention the dizzying staircase at the end of their journey, if he hadn't been so intently listening to Lucinda Grant whom were chattering next to him. He'd been taught from early childhood to be attentive to females; no matter their age, connection to him or talkative manner. She didn't stop talking before they stopped walking.

Looking around everyone else, Francis saw a bronze eagle head-shaped door knocker attached to the door. The male Prefect took the door hammer and knocked with it. The eagle opened its beak and said,

'Which creature has one voice and yet becomes four-footed and two-footed and three-footed?'

'Man; as a baby we walk on all fours, when we get older, we walk on two and in old age we walk with a stick.', the male Prefect answered.

'Excellent reasoning.', the eagle said.

The door swung open, and in they went to a wide and circular room. The first thing that Francis laid eyes on when he walked in was a white marble statue of a woman wearing a tiara standing beside a door in a niche. Looking around he saw that the ceiling was round (domed, he thought the name was), painted with stars that were stylishly reflected in the beautiful midnight-blue carpet. And the windows! Oh, the windows! Francis felt his heart sore with joy for the way the Ravenclaw Common Room had been decorated. Especially how the windows, gracefully arched, was lending an airy feel and tying everything together with the blue and bronze silks that hung to the sides.

'My name is Yasmine Granger, no relation to the Minister, and I'm one of your Prefects alongside Terrance Minchum here. Any questions you got, regarding locations, staff or other things concerning school; feel free to ask us. To get to your dormitories, you walk through the door by the statue of our founder, Rowena Ravenclaw. The first door you meet, leads to the boys' dormitories, the second to the girls' dormitories.'

'It's rather straight-forward to find your specific dormitory after that; it's got a plaque with "First Year" on the door.', Minchum continued.

* * *

If Francis had adored the Common Room, he loved the little dormitory. Smaller than his bedroom back home in France, it was still lovely.

He had to share it with four others, but he'd given his word to his dad that he would be on his best behaviour towards his fellow students.

Even if many of them were British, or worse, English.

But he would rise above that, as he would rise above them making fun of the way he said Hogwarts ('ogwarts).

It was not his fault that the French language was superior!

With a little self-satisfying nod, he went to his chosen bed and fell asleep

**Author's notes:**

**It's never specified (that I can remember) how the Ravenclaws get to their dormitories, so I just included something I thought made sense here. Hope you like it!**

**The Wizarding World is owned by J.K. Rowling, APH is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya, and this story is owned by me.**

**In the next chapter:**

**The Hufflepuffs and the Slytherins walked down the staircases together until the second-to-last staircase, at which point Gilbert had given up extricating himself from Rachel. (...)**

**They'd gotten to the dungeons now, a slight moist part of it, with rooms on either side of the creepy (although Gilbert would never admit that out loud) hallway, only illuminated by green lanterns that barely cast a glow. But the Prefects seemed to know where they were going.**

**Finally, they stopped by a stretch of bare, damp stone wall.**


	9. Chapter 9

Slytherin Common Room Chapter 9:

The Hufflepuffs and the Slytherins walked down the staircases together until the second-to-last staircase, at which point Gilbert had given up extricating himself from Rachel. She didn't say anything, just hung around him, very close. She didn't stare at him either, or make funny faces towards him, only occasionally widening her eyes so that tears pooled in them and tightened her mouth in a weird smile. But she'd followed him when he lagged to say goodbye to Elizaveta and the others, when he'd sped up because he wanted to see where they were going, everywhere.

They'd gotten to the dungeons now, a slight moist part of it, with rooms on either side of the creepy (although Gilbert would never admit that out loud) hallway, only illuminated by green lanterns that barely cast a glow. But the Prefects seemed to know where they were going.

Finally, they stopped by a stretch of bare, damp stone wall.

'Nigellus!', the male Prefect (easily recognizable as one of the Kirkland clan because of the bushy eyebrows) said.

A door that had been so thoroughly concealed in the wall that it had been impossible to discern it, slid open. The First Years were hurriedly waved into the low underground room which was long and contained carved chairs and an even more elaborately carved mantelpiece, above which were a large escutcheon with a snake in profile with its beady eye glinting green and on the mantelpiece proper was five skulls, ostensibly from snakes, situated right ahead of them where a fire was crackling. The light was predominantly green, not only because of the round, greenish lamps hanging on chains from the rough stone ceiling that matched the walls, but also, Gilbert noted, because the glass windows situated around the common room were showing the Great Lake, which body of water gave off a green light.

'So,', the Kirkland Prefect started, 'the start of the term spiel; the purple tapestry to the left which I doubt any of you saw when you came in, leads to the boys' dormitories. The tapestry to the right, which you also probably missed, leads to the girls' dormitories. The dormitory you're going to use, for both cases, is the one with "First Year" written directly on the door. I'm Seamus Kirkland and my colleague, silent but deadly, is Kate Diggory. Have a good night!'

* * *

The dorm, at least the one Gilbert was in, was brighter than any other part of the Slytherin Basement. A tough room, it reminded Gilbert of the upper basement floor at Beilschmidt Villa, except for the wall-to-wall carpet and the five beds, of which he chose the one in the middle, directly across from the door.

Changing into his pajamas, and laying on the bed, he sighed in relief at finally being rid of Gregson. She was way too clingy. Not like Elizaveta. He looked forward to seeing her tomorrow.

And with that thought happily swimming in his head, he fell asleep.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**And then we were done with the Common Rooms.**

**In the next chapter:**

**Elizaveta sat down, biting her nails.**

'**Now, there's no reason for biting your nails, Héderváry. What we're about to tell you isn't so very dreadful, though it might shock you.'**

'**There's nothing wrong about you, so to speak, but something different. Not an everyday occurrence.'**


	10. Chapter 10

A Werewolf Business Chapter 10:

Elizaveta had barely been at Hogwarts for two days when she was escorted to the Headmistress's (or Headmaster's, she wasn't sure what gender the non-Deputy was) office.

The Professor, a Professor Scamander, didn't answer when she asked why, just looked at her with an odd expression.

Had they discovered that they'd made a mistake? Was she not supposed to be at Hogwarts, after all? Had her mother been sending an angry letter when she discovered that there were no maps of Hogwarts, and therefore no way for her to find out where her daughter is? Her mom could be quite vulgar when mad.

Her musings were interrupted when they stopped in front of a statue of a gargoyle.

'Triwizard.', said Professor Scamander, and as a response the statue spun round and up, revealing a staircase (Was everything protected by passwords around here?, Elizaveta wondered idly) which was spinning upwards. Professor Scamander grabbed her hand as if she was a pre-schooler who was going to cross the street and jumped up on it.

They walked up to the step just below the statue and waited until the staircase had stopped. Then, still holding Elizaveta's hand, Professor Scamander walked towards the door that had come into view in front of them.

She knocked.

From inside came the voice of the (Deputy) Headmistress,

'Come in.'

Once inside, Elizaveta saw three people, two of whom she'd met outside Hogwarts. One was the Ministry person whom had come to tell her parents about Hogwarts alongside Mr. Little, the second one was Mr. Little himself and the last one was the (Deputy) Headmistress.

'What's going on?', Elizaveta had been in the room ten seconds, but she couldn't hold in the question any longer.

'We've got something to tell you, miss Héderváry. Please, sit down.'

Elizaveta sat down, biting her nails.

'Now, there's no reason for biting your nails, Héderváry. What we're about to tell you isn't so very dreadful, though it might shock you.', Mr. Little started in s pretend-amicable voice.

'There's nothing wrong about you, so to speak, but something different. Not an everyday occurrence.', he continued after having paused to catch his breath and, seemingly, to find the right words to use.

'Mr. Little,', the (Deputy) Headmistress interjected, 'perhaps we should just say it as it is and worry about the finer details later?' She'd noted that Elizaveta seemed to get paler and paler with every word.

There was a small twitch in the corners of mr. Little's mouth, but he answered amicably, albeit somewhat forced.

'Certainly.' He turned his full attention on Elizaveta, making sure to look her in the eyes. 'There's no easy way to say this, so I'll just say it as it is; I failed you and your family, and you're a werewolf.'

Whatever reaction the four adults had expected, the thoroughly confused and puzzled look on the child's face was the furthest thing from their mind. The only thing that would've been further had been if she'd grinned or burst out laughing.

At length she said,

'You mean, werewolves exist?'

'My child!', mr. Little exclaimed (Elizaveta cringed at being called "my child" by anyone not her parents), 'Yes, by Merlin they do! And you're one of them! Although through no fault of your own, the blame lies fully on me.'

'How?', Elizaveta asked as it seemed to be the only thing she could (and should) say.

'When you were three on a moonlit night,', mr. Little turned around as if he suddenly couldn't bear to have anyone watching his face, 'you somehow managed to get out to the small, enclosed garden at the Muggle Hungarian Embassy.'

'Yes, and I was bitten by a big wolverine, wasn't I?'

'Well, to the best of my knowledge you were never told what you were bitten by.', mr. Little momentarily derailed before shaking his head and getting his head back in the game, 'Either way, that was really a werewolf. We managed to chase the werewolf off, but by then it was already too late; you'd been infected!'

Elizaveta latched onto a word she'd found curious,

'" We"?'

'Mr. Little wasn't the only one sent to protect you and your family.', the Ministry person (Elizaveta couldn't for the life of her remember his name) spoke for the first time. 'The older you got; the more people came. You see, your powers showed up rather early, and damage control was needed.'

Elizaveta nodded, but there were still questions burning on her mind.

'Why haven't I ever transformed? I mean, I know I wouldn't have remembered whatever had been going on whenever I was full werewolf, but I think I would've noticed if I woke up with my clothes in tatters or felt an agonizing pain on the night of a full moon … or something!'

'You're right; or rather, you would've normally been right. Luckily for us, your parents (and you) were easy to persuade for you to eat vitamins. Instead of giving you regular vitamins; you've been given anti-werewolf pills. They've stopped you from turning, ever. You only feel a little lethargic and your strength goes up. Which is, incidentally, what those metal bracelets of yours has been all about; to control and subdue your **in**human strength.'

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I just had to have a werewolf, and I just had to make Elizaveta that werewolf (because she's my favourite Hetalia character). And I also rather neatly, so I thought myself, explained the metal bracelets.**

**By the way, I hope you paid attention to this chapter; something in it will be vital later.**

**In the next chapter:**

**'Do you want to tell me about it?**

**Elizaveta looked at the taller girl with her comforting aura and nodded.**


	11. Chapter 11

A New Friend Chapter 11:

It was childish of her; she knew that. But she just couldn't handle sticking around after the big revelation sunk in.

So, Elizaveta ran.

She ran and she ran until she was out of breath.

Only then did she stop.

She leaned against the right side of a statue of a man looking rather bewildered. She'd just caught her breath when she caught a whiff of lavender. Right after that, she heard a soft scuffling coming from the opposite of the statue.

Not wanting to talk to anyone, she pressed closer to the statue and closer to the wall.

The slippers came first. Then she saw the rest of the body. It was a boy with damp hair and a freshened face, and as he turned around the statue (Elizaveta hurriedly scrambling on and around it), she caught a glimpse of a yellow 'P' clipped on the left breast-side of his uniform.

Curious, and looking for a distraction from her own predicament, Elizaveta turned her head to look at where the boy had come from. She understood immediately where, both because of the lavender smell coming from it and because there was water in front and under the doorframe.

She touched the handle and almost flinched.

'Magically protected no doubt.', she said aloud.

'It is, but what are you doing here? You're no Prefect, are you?'

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Elizaveta sat on a windowsill with the taller and older girl ('I'm a Third-Year'), whom had short hair ('recently cut'), a friendly face, large breasts (for a thirteen-year-old), violet eyes, and talking.

'So, why are you here?'

'I was told some bad news and just ran away.'

'Do you want to tell me about it?'

Elizaveta looked at the taller girl with her comforting aura and nodded.

At first the story was halting, but the more she talked the faster it came pouring out, and when she was done, she felt immensely relieved.

'That's it? You're a werewolf?'

'That's not bad?'

'Depends on whom you ask; but I don't think so.'

That simple statement formed a friendship between the two. A best friendship.

'You know,' Elizaveta said as her stomach growled. 'I think it's time for lunch, and I still don't know your name. Mine's Elizaveta Héderváry, by the way.'

'I'm sorry it took me so long to tell you my name; Chernenko Arlovskaya.'

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**And so a lifelong best friendship starts. I'm so happy to introduce two-parts of the friendship Hungary has in the anime and manga. You'll just have to wait for the Third Year before they're complemented by Liechtenstein. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter; and all credits regarding the Wizarding World and its contents goes to J.K. Rowling, and all credits regarding Hetalia and its contents goes to Himuraya-sensei.**

**A little additional note; along with the next chapter next month, I'll also publish the first chapter of my first Norwegian fanfiction, due to a eccentricity of mine which I will go more in depth about in "Author's notes" on said Norwegian fanfiction.**

**In the ****next chapter:**

**'****Not breaking, circumventing is more the word.', Gilbert said, feeling that he should be apologetic for some reason that he couldn't understand. Elizaveta always made him feel like that.**

**'And you got detention for how long?'**

**'A week.'**

**'Only?'**


	12. Chapter 12

A New Day Chapter 12:

The first Monday arrived.

Elizaveta had somehow gotten accustomed to Hogwarts routines, and being the natural she was, had quickly learned how to get around the school (though there had been moments while doing so that'd been very touch and go), at least to the places she had classes, the Great Hall, Gryffindor common room and the Library. Which helped when you weren't a morning person, the learning quickly how to get around the school, at all. What also helped was that she was a quick dresser. Not to mention talking to Chernenko the previous weekend. All this contributed to her, five minutes before class started, sliding into Potions. Gryffindor had these classes with the Slytherins, so, naturally, Gilbert had saved her a seat.

'Cutting it rather short, miss Héderváry. Just like you did on your first day too.' The Potions Professor and Head of Slytherin House, Professor Slughorn said smiling.

Opening her mouth to reply, Liz was cut short by her stomach growling.

'What was that?!' Slughorn asked incredulously.

'That was my stomach.' She answered sheepishly. 'I forgot to eat breakfast.'

Slughorn looked at her stunned, and a little amused.

'Well, I suppose, just for this once, you can eat in the classroom. Just don't make a habit of this, or next time I will have to take points from Gryffindor.' He walked over to his desk and pulled out a plate which he put on her desk and then proceeded to rap with his wand.

Immediately it filled with sandwiches.

The class didn't consist of more than a repetition of basic knowledge of different potions and ingredients which they'd been going through last class too.

Although Professor Slughorn promised that they would be doing something more fun next class.

* * *

Francis, Antonio, Gilbert and Elizaveta had decided on their second day that they would make it a habit to sit together during lunch and dinner on Mondays and Fridays. This Monday, the first, was not to be an exception.

Since there were fewest Gryffindors at Hogwarts that year, they sat at that table. It earned them sullenly looks from the Gryffindors, and the other Houses, but they didn't care.

'We haven't even been here a week, and you've already got detention?' Elizaveta said incredulously to Gilbert.

'Ja, it's because I brought Gilbird with me.'

'Gilbird?'

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya, and all credits regarding it goes to him, the Wizarding World belongs to J.K. Rowling, and all credits regarding it goes to her, and this story belongs to me and all credits regarding it goes to me.**

**To my best friend who's moving; I'll miss you and WE'VE TO KEEP IN TOUCH.**

**Hope you all enjoyed this, and I'm posting a new story, my first in Norwegian, in an hour or less.**

**In the next chapter:**

**'So, you just decided to break the pet rules?' Elizaveta said, almost angrily, but looking more jealous than anything.**

**'Not breaking, circumventing is more the word.', Gilbert said, feeling that he should be apologetic for some reason that he couldn't understand. Elizaveta always made him feel like that.**


	13. Chapter 13

Pets Chapter 13:

Before Gilbert could answer, a loud tweep was heard (really, no bird should be able to make that loud a noise), and a little yellow puffball came flying…

…right on to Elizaveta's lips!

It then proceeded to fly around the four a couple of times, before it landed on Gilbert's head, looking proud of itself.

'This is the awesome Gilbird!' Gilbert said, puffing out his chest, which wasn't that impressive a feast, seeing how he, at the age of ten soon to be eleven, didn't have much to go on, or could be expected to have much to show for.

'But I thought you were only allowed to bring a cat, an owl, or a toad?'

'Or a rat.', Francis supplied.

'Which is why I got detention.', Gilbert explained.

'Does it normally **kiss** people?'

Gilbert looked a little thoughtful and questioning as he thought about Gilbird's actions from him popping out of the egg Gilbert had acquired to right before he had settled on to his head. He couldn't be anything but honest.

'No, this is the first time I've seen him do something like that. And I've had him since he was an egg.'

'So, you just decided to break the pet rules?' Elizaveta said, almost angrily, but looking more jealous than anything.

'Not breaking, circumventing is more the word.', Gilbert said, feeling that he should be apologetic for some reason that he couldn't understand. Elizaveta always made him feel like that.

'And you got detention for how long?'

'A week.'

'Only?'

'Yes.'

'I only brought a cat because I thought I was going to get in real trouble if I didn't bring one of the animals on the list.'

Neither of them could remember that she'd had a cat when they met her, but then again, she'd distracted them with questions and such.

'So, you brought a cat too?' Antonio said, trying to lighten the mood, 'So did Francis and me.'

'What would you have brought if you could?' Gilbert asked curiously, ignoring him and Francis.

'A dog.' Elizaveta answered him, also ignoring Antonio and Francis.

'You're a dog person too, huh?' Gilbert said, smiling in a charming and disarmingly way towards Elizaveta.

That, for a ridiculous reason, helped on Elizaveta's mood.

'It's one of the few animals whom seem to like me, that Gilbird of yours,' she commented.

'What do you mean?' Gilbert asked, a little worried.

'I'll tell you later.', she said as she noticed to her horror Gregson sidling up to them.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**Told you I would be posting today! :)**

**People were sitting, just minding their own business while eating. As usual, there were those whom finished before the others, and left first.**

**But today, that was only the First Years. Today, the (Deputy) Headmistress stopped them from leaving,**


	14. Chapter 14

An Unusual Morning Chapter 14:

'Aren't you worried about proprietary?' Roderick asked as they sat in the common room to the Gryffindors later that day.

'For what reasons do you ask?'

It wasn't a completely unfounded question; Edelstein had the habit of not as much as make demands as insisting that she act more like a lady.

'Well,', it was clear that Roderich was weighing his words carefully, 'you and those three sitting together at the same table…'

'Edelstein, those three are my friends, and disregarding the fact that we weren't in the way, any of us, or disturbing anyone, or taking up space, because, as you know, there are fewest Gryffindors at school this year, only idiots whom haven't gotten over the Houses-intermingling-prejudice, which I naturally have read all about in _A History of Hogwarts_, such as some of the naïve older students but mostly our fellow First-Years that thinks idiotically enough that it's the right thing to do, to disapprove of it too, immaturely enough, disapproves of it.' Something she said, struck a nerve at Edelstein, because he flinched. 'And the only reason the rest of the students were looking at us so sullenly, was because those three have already earned themselves a reputation as troublemakers, and they're worried about the points their next "activity" will cost them, and the Gryffindors are worried that I'll be dragged along, so that _we_ lose points. So, proprietary?' She shook her head, 'Unless we start a food war, there isn't any loss of proprietary to talk about.'

* * *

When one had spent a week at any school, even at one as complicated and magical as Hogwarts, one got accustomed to a certain routine. Maybe not the entire routine of the school, that could take a month, or even a year. Or several years. But a routine nonetheless was established for Francis, Antonio, Gilbert and Elizaveta. Not to mention for the other First-Years.

That routine, however, was soon to be destroyed.

It was Thursday 8th of September 2033, and the day started out like any other day at Hogwarts. People woke up.

Got dressed.

Went down, or up, for breakfast. Some in an awake, upbeat mood, others barely keeping their heads from falling face down out of sheer tiredness.

People were sitting, just minding their own business while eating, an undercurrent of excitement that few didn't know what was about. As usual, there were those who finished before the others, and left first.

But today, that was only the First Years. Today, the (Deputy) Headmistress stopped them from leaving,

'I must ask you to stay until everyone's done eating. For the sake of what I'm about to say when everyone's done eating, the first Period class is cancelled for today.' Ignoring the excited whispers that came with this announcement, she continued, 'Furthermore, anyone who deliberately tries to slow down their eating, to avoid more classes today, will cost their House five points. Each.' Although the (Deputy) Headmistress always looked serious, this time she looked so gravely serious, that it put all the other times she had had a serious face to shame.

* * *

Finally, after an eternity, at least it seemed like that for Elizaveta who had hardly been able to get a bite down, probably wouldn't have been able to either, if not for her lycanthropy demanding it, (Deputy) Headmistress Weasley gave a wave. This was obviously a signal of some sort, as three students rose from their seats and made their way over to the Teacher's Table. Standing in front of it, they turned; they were Lukas Bondevik, Irina Vlad and Arthur Ignatius Kirkland. When everyone's eyes were on them, Arthur cleared his throat,

'We request the following people to follow us; Liliane Assemani, Gilbert Beilschmidt, Francis Bonnefoy, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, Yvonne Croasdell, Kharma Dorji, Roderich Edelstein, Elizaveta Héderváry, Jacinto Jorge, Ian Jousse, Artus Korkpov, René Maurer, Araya Metkel, Abdullah Shafiq, Monde Stanley, José Luis Sylvan and Basch Zwingli.'

For someone who was only twelve, Arthur did polite demanding rather well. But what was more impressive was the smooth way he and the other two walked towards a door to the left for the Teachers Table.

Francis, who enjoyed, perhaps a little too much, the female attention he got from the females of his year, not to mention from the other years, was the only one of the First Years whom knew what Arthur and the other two had in common;

The Hetalia Club.

He didn't know much of the Hetalia Club but as he walked after the club members, struggling to stride as elegantly as Gilbert always did, he thought about what he'd gleaned from the girls talking to him about it, it was one of the few, if not the only one, clubs that you'd to be invited to instead of asking to join; if anyone wanted to join that was.

And apparently everyone wanted to.

Apparently, there were perks in joining.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**A little Valentines Gift for everyone of my Readers, but especially to my number 1 fan; my best friend.**

**Happy Valentines!**

**In the next chapter:**

**'This room is known throughout Hogwarts, for those who believe in it, as the Come-and-Go-Room, or the Room of Requirement. And this is where we have our clubroom.' He stretched out his hands as to embrace the whole room. 'Hetalia was created six years ago at the realization that some of the students had more explosive magic than others, regardless of temper or wand.'**

** This was where he got interrupted by Francis,**


	15. Chapter 15

The Hetalia Club Chapter 15:

'Now, I want everyone to follow Lukas', Arthur was saying, 'and… are you even listening?'

He directed this last to Elizaveta who was staring at the walls.

'Yes, I'm listening. I was just wondering why there aren't any pictures on the wall here?'

'None of the portraits like being here.', he explained after a heavy silence. 'So, by their own request, they were moved elsewhere.'

'Why didn't they like it here?', Liliane asked.

'We can talk about that when we get where we're going.', Lukas said curtly without any emotions on his face or in his voice, before Arthur could answer. 'Follow me, we haven't got all day!'

And on they went. They went up several staircases where they'd to wait until they moved to the platform they were going, down several corridors, before finally stopping before a blank wall. Here Irina turned towards them.

'Normally, a special ritual would be performed here by the most clear-headed of us and that Hufflepuff whom got the best rhythm. However, we don't know if either of you have a better rhythm than Raj Kamakar, the Hufflepuff helping with the ritual, so therefore one of our other members are inside waiting to open it up for us.' Without explaining _what_ was going to be opened, there was no door or even a window in sight, she knocked on the wall five times in a pentagram. To almost everyone's astonishment, but not really to anyone's great surprise, the part of the wall she'd knocked on faded away glowingly and left behind a hole in the wall.

First Arthur went in, then Lukas, and lastly Irina.

No one else followed them before Irina popped her head out of the hole and said,

'It's completely harmless, just so you know.'

Once Artus, as the last person, had walked in, the hole vanished, leaving a smooth wall with no indication of there ever have been an entrance in the first place.

Any claustrophobia he had didn't come to light, since the room they entered was so big. It even seemed to grow as they watched.

But that was just an illusion, wasn't it? So, it seemed impossible for Artus that more people could fit.

His attention was derived, however, when Arthur spoke,

'This room is known throughout Hogwarts, for those who believe in it, as the Come-and-Go-Room, or the Room of Requirement. And this is where we have our clubroom.' He stretched out his hands as to embrace the whole room. 'Hetalia was created six years ago at the realization that some of the students had more explosive magic than others, regardless of temper or wand.'

This was where he got interrupted by Francis,

'What do you mean regardless of wand?

'Surely, Bonnefoy, even you know that wands choose their wizard, not the other way around, if you want to fully exploit your powers.', Arthur said scathingly.

'Of course, he knows that, everyone knows that.', Antonio said, playing the dumb peacemaker. 'But it's not as if your powers grow just because you got someone else's wand, is it?'

'It depends on how you win the wand.', Lukas calmly shot in. 'Simply possessing a wand is not enough; the wand has to acknowledge you as its owner. This is something we'll get back at you with, but for now, let Arthur proceed.'

'Thank you, Lukas. In here, should you choose to join us, you'll learn among other things how to control this magic. We don't have any set times for when we meet, and you're welcome to join any other club in addition to this one. You don't have to join if you don't want to, but you will be hard pressed to find anywhere else you can learn to control your powers the way you can here. And there are perks in joining. But before we proceed, I want to know if everyone wants to join us, or not.'

No one spoke at first, but then Elizaveta raised her hand.

'Just one little thing before I make up my mind; does it matter if one happens to be a werewolf? Because I am.'

**Author's notes:**

**The formal introduction of the Hetalia Club, and with this I got some bad news. I'll sadly be taken a hiatus in this story for the time being.**

**I kkow, terrible of me. But try to see it from my point of view. With exams coming up in May (which I really need to study for), my job (where I work from 8-16 Mondsy to Friday), the 2020-Story (which I've promised myself to write and publish THIS year) and the care of my pet, can you really blame me for wanting to take a break?**

**In the next chapter:**

**'It doesn't matter.', said Lukas quietly. Elizaveta turned to look at him. 'It doesn't matter if you're a werewolf. You're still human, still a person.' And when Elizaveta had just started to relax, he continued, 'It doesn't matter to us. But it may matter to ignorant people.'**

**'Is there anything else that may matter to ignorant people?', Elizaveta was beginning to suspect that the Wizarding World was more like the Muggle World than she would like.**

**'Do you really want to know?'**

**'I'll find out sooner or later, won't I? So, I might as well know now. Because I'm positive that ignorant people won't be so nice when telling me what they mind about me.'**


	16. Chapter 16

Prejudice and Tolerance Chapter 16:

'You're a werewolf that had no idea that you were a witch?', Gilbert blurted out. 'How's that possible?'

'I had no idea I was a werewolf before Sunday. As it turns out, the pills I've always thought to be just vitamin pills, were in reality Wolfsbane potion, in pill form. Fabulous invention, really, seeing how they were so powerful that I've never transformed.'

'It doesn't matter.', said Lukas quietly. Elizaveta turned to look at him. 'It doesn't matter if you're a werewolf. You're still human, still a person.' And when Elizaveta had just started to relax, he continued, 'It doesn't matter to us. But it may matter to ignorant people.'

'Is there anything else that may matter to ignorant people?', Elizaveta was beginning to suspect that the Wizarding World was more like the Muggle World than she would like.

'Do you really want to know?'

'I'll find out sooner or later, won't I? So, I might as well know now. Because I'm positive that ignorant people won't be so nice when telling me what they mind about me.'

'Ok, then.', Irina started. 'You're a Muggle born; both your parents are Muggles as in they don't possess magical powers. You associate with the House of Slytherin, it's still being considered a stigma to even be in that House, not to mention associate with it. Honestly, the only thing that would make it worse is if you had Squibs in your family.'

'But we're not like that at all.', Arthur hastened to assure Elizaveta.

'And S.P.E.W., and other such organizations, has really worked miracles to improve the way people view all kinds of people. Including, but not limited to, people with different sexualities, werewolves and relatives of werewolves, different houses and loyalty to different Quidditch Teams.'

'And besides,', Gilbert added, 'the percentage of the Wizarding World who thinks all that, is getting lower and lower. In fact, they're reaching the numbers of pre-Secrecy Statute, and are expected to get even lower, thereby reaching an all-time low in our recorded history, within the next thirty years, maybe even sooner.'

'Yes, the only real danger is the Neo-Death Eaters', Antonio added.

'What's that?'

'They're the new generation of Death Eaters."

"Death Eaters?" Voices in unison asked.

'You've never heard of Death Eaters before? How's that possible?!' Gilbert exclaimed. 'Everyone in the world has heard of them!'

'Does that include Muggles too?', Elizaveta asked ever so sweetly.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I know I mentioned in of my "2020"-chapters, that I would be far too busy to do this story, but after a gentle pushing, I decided to publish a chapter after all.**

**Hope you'll enjoy!**

**Please send me some ideas for the name of a female Potions Professor**

**In the next chapter:**

**'So, that's what Death Eaters are?', Kharma exclaimed.**

**'Yes,', Gilbert replied, awesomely pleased with himself for having given such an awesome, understandable explanation.**

**'How horrible!', Elizaveta grimaced. 'They sound like Nazis!'**


	17. Chapter 17

Neo-Death Eaters and Other Problems Chapter 17:

'Muggles generally are not told about matters concerning the Wizarding World, unless they're heads of state, family members of witches and/or wizards, or something very similar.', Lukas calmly enlightened the crowd that in his opinion should've already been aware of this.

'Makes sense.', Roderich broke in. 'Perhaps an explanation of the abomination known as Death Eaters are in order?'

'I think it might be.', Elizaveta agreed.

Gilbert, not wanting to give Edelstein any chance at getting any more attention from Elizaveta, hurriedly gave an explanation.

'Some generations ago, a group of people decided to take their dislike and distrust of Muggle borns and Muggles to the extreme. They conspired and executed plans to cleanse the world of them, and everyone supporting them. They were not the first to do so, but they were the most "successful", the most dangerous and the deadliest. They'd a leader whom everyone followed fanatically, barely ever questioning him. They worked during two periods in our history; called The First Wizarding War and The Second Wizarding War. They were nearly successful during the Second, but thankfully they were stopped.'

'So, that's what Death Eaters are?', Kharma exclaimed.

'Yes,', Gilbert replied, awesomely pleased with himself for having given such an awesome, understandable explanation.

'How horrible!', Elizaveta grimaced. 'They sound like Nazis!'

'Nazis?'

'Basically, what you just told us about the Death Eaters. Come to think of it, they've, unfortunately, inspired a new generation being called, and calling themselves, Neo-Nazis.'

'And there you have Neo-Death Eaters.', Arthur exclaimed, 'Though the dangers they possess are barely the tenth of what the Death Eaters possessed, with less power and even less influence.'

'In addition to them, we've got people that are generally jealous to contend with, idiots that try to impress others with using their powers outside Wizarding Communities, in an obvious fashion and general diseases.', Lukas said, in an even, monotone voice that sent involuntarily shivers through everyone.

**Author's notes:**

**I must say, that I'm rather proud of myself for the explanation Gilbert's giving.**

**In the next chapter:**

**As often happened when a group of people were being asked a question that had ramifications on their life, there was a silent humming as people mulled over it.**


	18. Chapter 18

Back to the Purpose Chapter 18:

'Anyways,', Arthur broke in, 'the crux of the matter is whether or not you wish to join us.'

As often happened when a group of people were being asked a question that had ramifications on their life, there was a silent humming as people mulled over it.

But the answer was, what the answer had always been when potential Hetalians had been asked to join:

'Yes.'

'Good, then it's time to tell you all the truth.'

* * *

'A little over 100 yrs ago, in New York, a wizard unleashed a great and destructive power that shocked the city and the world. He shouldn't have been able to have control over this power, especially not having it at his age, or as a matter of fact, still be alive. He managed to have, and control, an Obscurus. For those of you that don't know what that is; it's what occurs when you try to suppress your magic instead of learning how to use it. To put it more bluntly, "It's an unstable uncontrollable dark force that busts out and attacks and then vanishes". The fate of this person is something you can learn in History of Magic, later on, but the main point is that we're more likely to produce an Obscurus than any of our peers, **_even without suppressing our magic_**. In addition, and closely related, our magic is stronger, a tad more uncontrollable and more prone to blow up, literally, in our face and others.'

Arthur took a breath before continuing,

'Our goal is to make sure that we don't lose control and harm anyone or anything with it. And I'll also tell you something that I and my fellow leaders were told last year: you may have more powers and be capable of doing more than your fellow classmates of your Year, but that's no excuse for going on a rampage.'

'Besides,', Irina's cultured voice rolled over the group, 'if you do try, we three are more then capable of stopping you.'

'And how do you plan to do that?', a joker from the back called out.

'The three of us have the most power of **all** the members of Hetalia.', she replied, her serene smile still in place. 'That's how we got the leadership last year, despite being First-Years at the time.'

* * *

Walking out from the meeting, Elizaveta turned to Francis,

'Do you have any idea why Gilbert and that other guy, Edelstein, look like they could kill each other?', she asked pointing up ahead where Gilbert and Edelstein were openly and hostily glaring at each other

'Edelstein and Gilbert are cousins and 'ave never gotten along', Francis said.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**"It's an unstable uncontrollable dark force that busts out and attacks and then vanishes" – taken with very few variations from Rowling, J.K. – Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them – The Original Screenplay, pg. 151.**

**In the next chapter:**

**The Feast hadn't even lasted ten minutes, when an odd noise was heard. At first, no one bothered to take notice of it. But when it didn't stop, and even got higher, people started to look around them. It was a Slytherin that first located the source of the noise. It came from the Slytherin banners over their table.**


	19. Chapter 19

Halloween First-Year Chapter 19:

It was Halloween. And boy, did Hogwarts love Halloween! There were grand pumpkins everywhere! Spider webs and other decorations adorned every crook and nook that the pumpkins weren't on.

Gilbert even thought that he saw some extra ghosts lurking around. It was rather awesome, not as awesome as him, but still awesome. He was rather awed by it all (not that he would ever admit it out loud; he was too awesome for that). And with just the thought of the stuff that had been told him at the Hetalia Club last month, at least some of the stuff, he knew that it would be even more awesome.

When he entered the Great Hall for the Halloween Feast, he was even more awed. The feast was even more extravagant than the last time every member of the Beilschmidt family had been eating together for Christmas.

As he sat down, he caught Eliza's eye over at the Gryffindor table. They grinned at each other.

* * *

The Feast hadn't even lasted ten minutes, when an odd noise was heard. At first, no one bothered to take notice of it. But when it didn't stop, and even got higher, people started to look around them. It was a Slytherin that first located the source of the noise. It came from the Slytherin banners over their table.

They were… humming. The Great Hall went completely quiet.

As if they noticed people staring at them, or perhaps it was the silence, they started… singing.

_'Don't mess with me. I'll shoot you down'_

It wasn't a song, or a singing voice, anyone recognized. As soon as they had begun, however, they stopped.

If people thought that was the end of that, they were dead wrong.

The Ravenclaw banners were next.

_'I got the brains, you got the brawns. Let's make lots of money'_

Then the Hufflepuff banners.

_'We will always be friends forever'_

And eventually, the Gryffindor banners.

_'You'll hear me roar. Roar. Roar. Roar!'_

Then all four banners… started counting!

_'one, two, three, four'_

Before they started singing all together.

_'Gender roles impose control & deceive progressive times'_

Although, as with the songs the banners had sung individually, it wasn't a song that anyone recognized (though some of the Muggle born thought it sounded familiar), it was clear that it was a song about stereotypes, but mostly gender roles. The next song they started to sing, however,

_'We are, we are, Not your ordinary fami-mily, But we can all agree that, We are, we are, Close as close can be'_

Was about unity, even if the people in the union were different. They went eerily quiet after that; everyone kept waiting, some nervously eating, but nothing more was heard from the banners. At all. The entire evening.

When people filtered out of the Great Hall, they were met with a banner hanging horizontally from the ceiling. Amidst the spiders and pumpkins was fourteen words written:

_The Elements, Air, Earth, Fire and Water, were proud to present the singing banners_

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**Try to ignore that the songs would probably have taken up the entire Halloween Feast, time-wise.**

**I couldn't, naturally, include the full lyrics of the songs I've mentioned here (and I want everyone to be aware that they didn't necessarily sing all the lyrics and that they kept it PG-13), but the credits go to:**

**Temposhark: Don't Mess With Me (2008) - ****for the song the Slytherin banners sang**

**Pet Shop Boys: Opportunities (Let's Make Lots of Money) (1985) - for the song the Ravenclaw banners sang**

**Vitamin C: Friends Forever - Graduation Song (1999) - for the song the Hufflepuff banners sang**

**Katy Perry: Roar (August 10, 2013) - for the song the Gryffindor banners sang**

**Benny: Little Game (2014) - for the first song the banners sang together**

**Keke Palmer: We Are (2012) - for the second song the banners sang together**

**In the next chapter:**

**When he thought he had found the place, he sat down. He was a little disappointed though, when it turned out that someone else was close by. He was about to find another place to sit, when a sentence rang out that caught his attention,**


	20. Chapter 20

An Overheard Conversation Chapter 20:

Arthur was taking a stroll after the memorable Halloween dinner, searching for a place he could study without being disturbed. Normally for a Hogwarts student, a disturb-free study place would mean the Library. Unfortunately, his brothers thought it was fun to annoy him to no end, by disturbing him, in a way that would ensure that Madam Pince didn't throw them out, in his studies. Which also ruled out the Slytherin Common Room.

When he thought he had found the place, he sat down. He was a little disappointed though, when it turned out that someone else was close by. He was about to find another place to sit, when a sentence rang out that caught his attention,

'Haven't you noticed how there's always girls hovering around you?' That was Gilbert Beilschmidt, he sounded disbelievingly.

Hm, he must be talking about,

'I thought they were just being friendly.' Francis Bonnefoy whom sounded odd, odd because he was talking in an embarrassed tone. Really? He hadn't noticed that they were more than friendly?

'Just friendly?' Gilbert said, as an echo of Arthur's thoughts. 'Francis, Antonio is just friendly, those girls are hovering.'

'Like your Gregson?'

Ah, yes. Rachel Gregson. Arthur contemplated her; she'd been pining after Gilbert ever since she got Sorted into Slytherin after him.

Arthur thought she made quite the fool of herself with her endless flirting and complimenting. He'd never seen anyone making themselves as much a fool as she did; and he'd seen the girls crushing on his brothers make fools of themselves.

And not only because they were crushing on his brothers.

Thinking about this, Arthur almost missed the growling sound, and, because he only heard the end of it, he didn't realize right away what or who had made the sound, before,

'Scheibe, Eliza. I knew you were a werewolf, but still, growling? That's almost taking it a little too far.' He heard Gilbert say in a joking manner.

Though werewolves had long since been an integral part of the society, there were still prejudices connected to them. Even with the incredibly good work and efforts of S.Q.U.A.D. But he supposed that there would always be idiots.

So, it was good that Elizaveta was a member of the Hetalia club, not just because it proved that werewolves _were_ human. But also, because the club consisted of members who were old and mature enough to treat her that way. Not to mention that Elizaveta had someone to rely on if the prejudices turned to bullying, especially that she'd those three boys to rely on was good.

**Author's notes:**

**This chapter was initially longer, but I decided to divy it up (that's how you say it right?)**

**I don't own S.Q.U.A.D., that honour goes to The Mischief Managers, a Group on Youtube whom makes amazing videos (seriously, check them out), and they have been kind enough to let me use it.**

**I don't own Hetalia**

**In the next chapter:**

**By this point, Arthur had completely abandoned all thoughts about leaving. He'd plenty of excuses, but the truth was that he was enthralled with the conversation.**


	21. Chapter 21

Interesting Things Chapter 21:

Still, hadn't it been for S.Q.U.A.D., they would've to fight even more idiots, some of them even in positions of power.

Because Sorcerers and Queers United Against Discrimination, or S.Q.U.A.D., for short, established by two Hogwarts students, one in her Fifth Year and the other in his Seventh Year at the time, and gaining a large following had outlived their tenure at Hogwarts and spread across the nation and beyond.

Where people before had vaguely accepted homosexuality (in an almost "let's ignore it"-fashion) and intellectually speaking accepted that werewolves weren't monsters, after the beginning of S.Q.U.A.D., people were forced to open their eyes to all the different sexualities and that no matter your species it only mattered what kind of person you were.

Arthur thought about all this and more, as he continued to listen.

'Just be glad that I've never transformed. Or that I've never used my full strength on you guys. _That_ would be taking things too far.'

Indeed, it would be, Arthur thought, and then he thought that it was good that Elizaveta felt so comfortable that she could joke about her lycanthropy.

'So, instead, you're just hurting us with your frying pan?', Francis asked. Arthur could just imagine him flinging his hair over his shoulder, as was his custom. Arthur rolled his eyes at the image; if there was any exception to his attraction of blue eyes and blonde hair, then it was that Frog. And not just because he was French. Well, Arthur had to admit that was a big part of it; he was too English to trust the French.

'Only when you deserve it.' In Arthur's opinion, Francis and Gilbert, but especially Francis, wasn't hit enough with the frying pan. 'And you've to admit that it's infinitely better than to be cursed by me and my wand?' Though Arthur had never seen Elizaveta curse anyone, he knew she was a good enough witch, though she needed more training, that if she did, it would be a frightening result.

'Technically, we do get cursed by your wand, since you're using your wand, by transforming it to a frying pan, then whacking us', Antonio said, surprising Arthur with [insight].

'That's technically true, while at the same time false. Seeing how I don't cast curses, spells or charms at you.'

Arthur, whom had been surprised with Antonio's comment, got surprised yet again by Elizaveta's reply, not least because he hadn't thought about it before she said it.

'Which is good, considering how good you're with those.'

The little he'd observed, which had been enough to see that she was fit for Hetalia, led Arthur to agree with Gilbert.

By this point, Arthur had completely abandoned all thoughts about leaving. He'd plenty of excuses, but the truth was that he was enthralled with the conversation.

He heard Francis clear his throat.

Arthur then heard what sounded like two people scuffling in two separate directions, but before Francis could say whatever he'd cleared his throat for, another sound reached Arthur's ears,

The clock started to chime.

'Bloody hell!', swore Arthur softly. He hadn't noticed that the clock was approaching 9 in the evening. If he didn't hurry, he would be late, and that would give him a blot on his perfect record! Then he would never become Prefect! Nor Head Boy!

He decided to take the shortcuts he'd noticed on the Marauders' Map.

[insert line]

Arthur was one corner away from the Slytherin Common Room, with one minute to spare, when he saw Gilbert. Not wanting there to be any more problems, Gilbert had already managed to get himself detention, Arthur grabbed Gilbert, said the password and propelled him in.

That night Arthur went to bed rather pleased with himself. He'd avoided Gilbert from getting in trouble, or, best case scenario, falling under the teacher's suspicion that he might be committing pranks. Like the prank that had happened today.

The thought of something like that happening again, made Arthur shudder…

[insert line]

**Author's notes:**

**Oh, Arthur, you have no idea what's about to come.**

**And to the Mischief Managers; I sincerely hope I've rendered the description of S.Q.U.A.D. justice. I would hate it if I've one way or another mislead people or not shown it proper respect.**

**In the next chapter:**

**She knew she was being a little ahead of her time with choosing her electives, but that was a big part of her; being precognitive. As to demonstrate, right when she was stretching her hand, to get her pen inked so she could cross the last t's and dot the last I's, she'd a vision. She was completely unaware of falling backwards in her seat with a pen stupidly raised in her hand.**


	22. Chapter 22

A True Premonition Chapter 22:

Divination. Unquestionably divination. And Care for Magical Creatures.

There wasn't a doubt in Irina's mind that she should choose Care for Magical Creatures and Divination as her electives for Third Year.

Now she only needed two, maybe four, more things for her life to be complete.

One, and the most important one, for Roderich to love her the way she loved him, two, become Prefect in her Fifth Year, and the other two were, three, become Head Girl in her Seventh Year, and four, another important one, have her little brother here at school with her. The latter was the most important one, and the one that would make her feel more complete at Hogwarts. Seeing how he was the only family member missing; she'd her older brother, Dragomir Ivanovich, here.

She knew she was being a little ahead of her time with choosing her electives, but that was a big part of her; being precognitive. As to demonstrate, right when she was stretching her hand, to get her pen inked so she could cross the last t's and dot the last I's, she'd a vision. She was completely unaware of falling backwards in her seat with a pen stupidly raised in her hand.

_Blood dripping on the ground. Roderich staggering against the wall behind him for support, a hand against his side. He's looking, not with love, but with affection nevertheless, at an older, curvaceous Elizaveta. She's staring horrified at him, before turning her head, now with hatred, towards a man dressed in Death Eater's robes. She raises her wand towards him just as the evening grows colder and the night sky gets robbed of its stars._

_Dementors are coming._

_The anger that had coloured Elizaveta's face just moments ago, are now replaced by the white of terror, of fear._

_Uncertainty clouds her face. Her dog trots up to stand next to her._

* * *

Irina came to with a start.

'Irina? Miss Vlad? Are you alright?'

Irina looked up. She'd never been so happy to see Elizaveta before.

'You need to learn how to cast a Patronus.', she told her.

* * *

Irina knew that Elizaveta didn't know about her precognitive powers and that she'd been politely sceptic to her insistent plea, so she went out after curfew to Ravenclaw and Slytherin to talk to her fellow Leaders.

She explained her vision, went over and over it again with them, with occasional questions being put in.

'So, you see,', Irina pressed fervently, 'she's got to learn how to cast a Patronus!'

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**In the next chapter:**

**The Kirkland brothers, sans Arthur, was a little disappointed that singing was all that seemed to be happening.**

**True, it had been brilliant on Halloween, but the same joke two times in a row?**

**That was almost pathetically done by the pranksters, because the trace of magic was obviously the same one as it'd been on Halloween.**

**So, they were pleased when there were more to come;**

**I don't own Hetalia**


End file.
